Rifleman
"Once I hit a man in between the eyes, like, five 'undred meters wif a broken scope. Heh, didn't kill 'im, ended oop wif a lobotomy! Got me name in the medical journals, that one did." :- Anonymous Allied Rifleman Tactical Analysis * Give 'em a Third Eye: Riflemen are precise and lethal marksmen, well-suited to their role of terminating priority infantry targets. Like other snipers, they can pick off enemy infantry from long range, but are ill-suited to dealing with large groups of infantry due to their slow rate of fire. * Cold Sniper: Additionally, Riflemen supplement their rifle with cryo drones that, if used properly, can freeze enemy vehicles solid. However, the drones are quite vulnerable to anti aircraft fire... * The Kilt Stands Out: Riflemen are perhaps more potent than other snipers, but also more vulnerable. They remain visible for a longer period of time when firing than other snipers, and are visible when on the move. * Hand Cannon: The best riflemen in the Allied Nations - no easy title to earn - are issued powerful anti-materiel rifles that blur the line between sniper rifles and light artillery, and are quite effective against light vehicles, although heavily armoured tanks remain a problem. Excerpt from an Allied POW interrogation Captured Soviet commissar: "I am making notes, Captain! Your name will be going on the list, and when we win the war, you will be brought to account." Captain Mainwaring: "You can write whatever you like; you're not going to win this war." Captured Soviet commissar: "Oh yes we are." Captain Mainwaring: "Oh no you're not!" Captured Soviet commissar: Oh yes we are! Private Pike: "Whistle while you work, Stalin is a twerp, he's half barmy so's his army whistle while you work!" Captured Soviet commissar: "Your name will also go on the list! What is it?" Captain Mainwaring: "Don't tell 'im, Pike!" Captured Soviet commissar: "Pike! Thank you." :- Rifleman squad Captain Mainwaring, interrogating a Soviet commissar Operational History In the Allied Hesketh-Prichard Sniper Training School outside of Glasgow, Scotland, trainees drill constantly, the long days spent cleaning, repairing and firing their .303 sniper rifles, training in stealth, scouting and artillery spotting, broken up by gruelling survival training and a diet of Scottish food that it is said would kill lesser men. Eager volunteers apply from all nations within Allied jurisdiction, all aiming for the prize that will certify them as Allied Riflemen; the jacket, crossbelt, shooter's glasses, beret and kilt that is issued to each sniper on graduating day before they ship out as part of one of the two most widely respected regiments in the Allied military, the 60th and 95th Rifles, two of the few remaining holdovers of the old nationalistic militaries of the pre-Allied days. Allied Riflemen have a difficult task on the battlefield. Scouting ahead, they spot for artillery and air support as well as engage targets of opportunity, such as enemy engineers, officers, artillery crews and so forth. They will be cut off from their own for days at a time, and carry no radios beyond a simple coordinate-input system, to avoid giving away their location. They have to go up against the feared Soviet sniper corps, the deadliest snipers in the world, as well as the technologically superior Imperial snipers, and all things considered they have made quite a name for themselves. The uniform of a Rifleman is recognisable anywhere in the Allied Nations and it is an unwritten rule that it entitles the wearer to free drinks and pleasant company. This reputation is hard earned indeed, for a Rifleman is one who can go up against the odds and come out on top. Riflemen have some distinct advantages and disadvantages compared to other snipers. They have a longer gap between losing their stealth and firing than most other snipers, leaving them more vulnerable to counter sniper fire than most, but they have a very long range and do more damage on average than their Soviet counterparts. They also possess a higher rate of fire, thanks to their semi automatic rifle. Like other snipers, the Rifleman is cloaked when not moving, can shoot enemy soldiers out of their garrisons, and is immune to being crushed while stealthed. In addition, all Riflemen are issued special radios that allow them to call in lightly armoured cryo drones to freeze enemy targets, leaving the targets vulnerable to being shattered with a single bullet. Quotes Behind the Scenes The Rifleman is designed with classic British Redcoats, Highlanders and Greenjacket riflemen influences. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United Kingdom